finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Blade (ability)
.]] Fire Blade , also known as Fire Sword, Flametongue, or simply Fire, is a recurring ability in the Final Fantasy series. It is always a Fire-elemental attack to one target, and is mainly attributed with the ability Spellblade. Appearances Final Fantasy V Fire is a level 1 Spellblade that can be used by Mystic Knights. It can be used for 2 MP, and is mastered for 20 AP. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Fire Blade is a Command Materia and ability. First Zack lifts his sword then cleaves his sword left to right, dealing both Fire-elemental and physical damage to a enemy. It costs 8 AP to use. It is a reward for completing Mission 3-2-3 ad can be stolen from Crescent Unit Novus. Final Fantasy IX Fire Sword can be used by Steiner when he is paired with Vivi in a party. Final Fantasy X-2 Flametongue is a Fire-elemental physical attack to one target. It is learned by the Warrior, requiring 20 AP to learn and 4 MP to cast. Final Fantasy XI Fire Blade is an enemy ability that applies Enfire and absorbs Fire damage. It is used by Kam'lanaut. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Fire Sword is learned through the Flametongue for 200 JP by Gladiators. It costs 10 MP and functions the same as a physical attack, but is Fire-elemental. Fire Sword has a Weapon Attack Power of 54 and is also susceptible to Absorb MP. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Bravely Default Fire is a 1 Sword Magic. It imbues a weapon with a low-power fire effect for ten turns. This will raise attack power by the amount of the magic effect. It costs 5 MP to use. It can be bought in Caldisla, Yulyana Woods Needleworks, and Miasma Woods for 200 pg. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Fire Blade is an active ability that allows the user to inflict fire hybrid damage (1.2x) to single target. It costs 3 MP and is learned by Ronaldo (level 1, 2★). Other units can access Fire Blade through its materia, obtained by crafting the following materials: Fire Cryst x1, Farplane Soul x1, Broken Blade x1, Alcryst x1. It costs 200 gil and takes 5 minutes to complete. The recipe can be found inside a Silver Chest in the Town of Mitra. Non-''Final Fantasy'' appearances has Flametongue as one of her abilities. Gallery FFV Fire Sword.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFV iOS Fire Sword.PNG|''Final Fantasy V'' (iOS). VIICC Fire Blade.jpg|''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. FFIX Fire Sword.png|Final Fantasy IX. FFX-2 Flametongue Activated.png|Flametongue activating in ''Final Fantasy X-2. FFX-2 Flametounge.png|''Final Fantasy X-2. DFF2015 Mystic Knight 1.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. FFAB Fire Blade - Mystic Knight (F) SR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR). FFAB Fire Blade - Mystic Knight (F) SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+). FFAB Flametongue - Paine SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFX-2. FFAB Flametongue - Paine SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFX-2. FFRK Fire Strike Icon.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' icon. FFRK Fire Strike.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Etymology Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Other Abilities Category:Recurring Spellblade